GAY PRANK! (Jaepil DAY6)
by attelelele
Summary: Padahal niat awal Jae cuma pengen nge-prank Wonpil dengan pura-pura jadi Gay terus nembak dia, tapi semua itu jadi hancur berantakan karena pernyataan Wonpil yang mengejutkan. "Sumpah ga lucu. Gila lo Pil!"


Setelah mastiin tampilannya udah ganteng, udah _perfect_ ga ada kekurangan suatu apapun, Jae mulai ngerekam dirinya pake kamera _handycam_ kesayangannya. Tangannya megang kamera kurang lebih setinggi pangkal hidung, _angle_ yang tepat menurut dia biar keliatan cakep; dagunya jadi keliatan _V-line_ gitu.

 _"Hai gaess welcome back to my channel~~"_

Sapa Jae dengan logat bule nya yang kental kaya susu bendera pada _viewer_ nya yang (masih) gaib, soalnya ini belum di upload ke youtube.

Jae ngerapiin rambutnya lagi-kebiasaan dia kalo ada kamera- sampe habisin waktu kira-kira lima detik baru dia lanjut ngomong lagi.

 _"So gaess, hari ini gue bareng temen-temen band gue, Brian sama Dowoon, bakal ngeprank Wonpil-"_

Rasanya kurang asik kalo ngomongin orang di belakang, jadi Jae keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu dimana Brian sama Dowoon lagi sibuk utak-atik kamera buat nge _prank_ nanti.

Brian sama Dowoon yang _ngeh_ Jae lagi nge- _vlog_ langsung noleh. Di notis kamera harus jaga imej dong. Jadi sebelum bener-bener ke _shoot_ kamera, Dowoon benerin rambutnya lagi, sebenernya daritadi pagi udah dia rapiin karena tau bakal nongol di _channel_ youtubenya Jae tapi kali ini dia rapiin lagi, kali aja ada angin _rese_ yang geser pola tatanan rambut dia.

Nah kalo Brian beda lagi, walopun dia jarang nongol di youtubenya Jae, tapi banyak _viewers_ Jae yang _notice_ kegantengan dia, jadi Brian ga terlalu ambil pusing sama penampilan dia, _toh_ dia cuma pake kaos item sama bokseran ( kaya waktu itu dia numpang lewat di _vlog_ nya Jae) aja cewek-cewek langsung klepek-klepek.  
 _So_ , senyum ganteng secerah gigi pepsoden udah cukup Brian tunjukin buat fans dadakannya itu. _Orang ganteng bebazz~_

 _"Say hello dulu gaess"_

Titah Jae pada Brian dan Dowoon yang langsung dadah-dadah senyum ganteng ke kamera.

Jae milih duduk di sebelah Dowoon alih-alih di sebelah Brian. Pasalnya Jae agak sedikit _jealous_ sama Brian, perihal _viewer_ nya yang berbondong-bondong nanyain Jae siapa cowok bokseran (read; Brian) yang _sliweran_ di _vlog_ dia minggu lalu, entah itu nyepam di kolom komentar youtube, nge-DM dia di IG, ataupun twitter. Kayak ga ada pertanyaan lain gitu, misal rikues _challange_ yang lagi nge _trend_ kek, bikin QnA, atau sekedar nanya kabarnya dia kan bisa tuh. Yang punya _channel_ youtube disini kan Jae, kenapa yang di tanyain Brian mulu. Apa kurangnya Jae coba. Kreatif iya. Ganteng jelas, ga usah ditanya. Suara bagus, pake banget. Tapi kenapa yang di tanyain Brian mulu. _Jae kan jadi sebel_.

 _"So, hari ini, sesuai rekues kalian, kita bakal ngeprank Wonpil dengan gue pura-pura jadi Gay-"_

Dowoon sama Brian cekikikan. Sementara Jae kudu nerima nasib, harus ngejalani sesuatu yang dia benci banget.

 _"...sumpah gue geli banget sebenernya. Tapi demi kalian gaess... demi my beloved 800k subscriber lebih yang tersebar dimanapun kalian berada..."_

Jae mulai _ngalus_.

 _"..gue rela pura-pura jadi Gay, dan bakal nyatain perasaan gue ke Wonpil-"_

Jae hela napas ga habis fikir. Bayangin dia harus jadi gay dan suka sama seorang Wonpil aja dia udah jijik banget.

"WHHYYYY HArus Wonpil..WHYYY YOerobun?"

Saking ga kuatnya, nada ngomong dia jadi naik-turun gitu. Brian sama Dowoon yang tahu Jae ilfil sama Wonpil cuma ketawa-ketiwi; puas nistain Jae.

Sebenernya Jae ga benci makhluk _pink sweater_ itu, sama sekali engga. Wonpil itu ga salah apa-apa sebenernya, dia ga makan orang apalagi makan temen, cuma dosanya dia itu kebanyakan aegyo. Dan Jae bersama Sungjin- yang kebetulan lagi ada urusan ga bisa ikut mereka- anti banget sama sikap sok imutnya Wonpil; kaya alergi aja gitu.  
Jadi biasanya kalo Wonpil udah _kumat_ baik Jae sama Sungjin bakal ngasih jarak satu setengah meter dengan sudut bibir naik keatas; muka jijik.  
Beda lagi Brian sama Dowoon yang nganggep itu biasa aja, malah menurut mereka aegyonya Wonpil itu imut. Dan Jae mikir pasti ada yang salah dengan otak mereka berdua.

 _"Gapapa kali Jae. Gitu-gitu banyak loh yang ngeshipperin lu sama Wonpil."_

 _"Shipper pala lu! Jijik gue."_

Ingin Jae gampar mulut Brian yang seenak jidat ngomong begitu. Tapi dia harus jaga imejnya di depan kamera, bisa-bisa _subscriber_ nya pada kabur kalo dia berbuat anarkis. Dan Jae ga mau itu terjadi.

Dowoon yang ga mau kena semprot Jae milih senyum-senyum aja, nyari aman. Dia ga mau ikut-ikutan bikin Jae kesel, takut _screen part_ dia di video dikurangin. Dowoon kan pengen _pemes_ juga.

 _"Ya udah deh.. mau gimana lagi. Habis ngelakuin hal laknat itu gue bakal mandi kembang tujuh rasa biar gue balik suci lagi."_ Sumpah Jae pada dirinya.

 _"Oke, gaess. Gue udah ngechat Wonpil tadi malem, dan kita bakal ketemuan di kafe xxxxx jam 2 nanti. Gaess..."_

Jae natep serius ke arah kamera.

 _"...gue mohon doanya, semoga gue ga munt- kuat maksud gue, jalanin ini. Semoga prank ini berjalan lancar dan Wonpil ga curiga blablabla"_

Dan Jae mulai ngebacot ngalor-ngidul ga jelas. Jadi sebelum durasinya jadi ngaret sampe sejam, Dowoon nepuk-nepuk lengan Jae; ngingetin.

"Hyung hyung... durasi." Ucap Dowoon sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pergelangan tangannya; padahal dia ga make jam tangan.

 _"Oh iya iya. Ehemm, oke gaess daripada kelamaan kita langsung aja ke lokasi. So, LEZ GETITH!"_

Tutup Jae menyudahi _take_ pertamanya. Setelah ini mereka bakal menuju ke kafe yang jadi tempat ketemuan dengan Wonpil. Pas di perjalanan tadi, Wonpil nge-WA Jae kalo dia bakalan telat, gara-gara nyariin switer merah jambu dia yang ga ketemu-temu.  
 _Dan tambah jijik lah si Jae ini gaess._

°•°•°•°

"Oke, nanti gue masuk ke dalem deket meja itu tuh.."  
Tunjuk Jae pada meja deket pintu masuk yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan luar. Brian sama Dowoon ngangguk barengan.

"Bri lu jaga kamera di mobil, terus Dowoon ikut gue ke dalem, lu nyamar jadi apa kek yang penting ga keliatan mencolok, cari meja yang ga deketan tapi ga jauhan juga.."

Dowoon natep langit-langit mobil. Mikirin maksud tempat strategis yang Jae bilang barusan.

"Oke semuanya ngerti 'kan?"

Tanya Jae, takutnya dia udah ngejelasin panjang lebar dua orang ini malah ga ngerti, _bisa berabe._

Brian sama Dowoon ngangguk (lagi) dan di bales anggukan mantap dari Jae.

Setelah itu Jae sama Dowoon langsung menuju kafe. Beruntung pengunjung kafe hari ini ga rame kek biasanya, jadi Jae ga malu-malu banget diliatin orang-orang. Mau taruh dimana muka Jae kalo misalnya ketemu cewek-cewek di jalan nunjuk-nunjuk dia terus bisikin temennya; _eh eh cowok yang itu Gay loh, gue liat kemaren dia nembak pacarnya._ Dan Jae lebih baik mati berdiri daripada di cap Gay sama orang-orang.

Begitu Jae duduk di kursi, seorang pelayan dateng bawain menu.

"Mau pesen ap- JAEAYAM! INI LO KAN, JAE YANG SUKA NGUPIL ITU? YANG SUKA NYANYI-NYANYI SAMBIL MAIN GITAR DI KAMAR MANDI?"

Jae kaget. Pasti. Di teriakin kek gitu siapa yang ga kaget coba. Seorang cewek pake apron sama topi warna cokelat, pipinya tembem, rambutnya pirang, tiba-tiba sok kenal sok dekat ngampiri Jae. Mana nyebutin aib Jae keras-keras lagi.

Ada hening sejenak antara Jae dan _waitress_ cewek itu, Jae lagi nge- _scan_ dari atas sampe bawah wajah yang agak familiar itu.  
Sampai momen...

" .GAD! LU JAMIE KAN? YANG GENDUT BANGET ITU KAN? GILAAA KOK JADI KURUSAN GINI, TAPI PIPI LU KOK TETEP TEMBEM SIH."

Dan Jae ga bisa nyantai ngomongnya, mana orang-orang pada ngeliatin mereka lagi. Terpaksa Jamie nampol Jae pake buku menu yang dia bawa.  
Cukup sakit sih. Bukunya tebel _woyyy_. Saking tebelnya sampe bikin kacamata Jae lengser dari singgasananya.

Naluri untuk nostalgia ketemu temen SMA pun merasuki Jamie. Dia langsung duduk dikursi kosong di depan Jae.

"Kabar gimana? Masih suka nggitar? Empang lobster bapak lu gimana? Kok lu masih mirip ayam sih? _Blablabla_ "

Jae natap datar ke Jamie yang nyerocos kek kereta api, sampe lima menitan dan sama sekali ga ngasih kesempatan buat dia ngomong.

"Udah ngomongnya?"

Ke- _savage_ -an Jae kambuh dan Jamie langsung kicep, habis itu nyengir.

" _Sawryy_...gue terlalu eksaitit ketemu lo hehe"

"Biasa gue ketemu yang begini nih."

Jae gau mau sombong sebenernya. Tapi kehadiran dia memang selalu memberikan aura _excited_ nyaris histeris bagi orang-orang.

Dia sering di cegat di jalan atau pas lagi makan di restoran; _ihh kakak youtuber yang itu kan? Foto bareng dong kak. Aku ngefans banget sama kakak, semua video kakak aku tonton loh._

Dan Jae ga mau sombong, prinsip dia harus tetep _down to earth_ walaupun dia udah terkenal dan banyak yang suka, Jae bakal tetep ngeladeni fans-fansnya. Apalagi kalo itu dedek-dedek gemes. _Betah._

"Kepo-keponya di tunda dulu, nanti gue kasih nomer WA gue. Gue kesini lagi bikin prank buat temen gue. Dan bentar lagi mungkin dia nyampe."

"Elah, belagu amat lu. Ya udah, mau pesen apa? Jangan bilang lu cuma numpang duduk disini." Tuduh Jamie.

Jae ga terima digituin, penghasilan sampingan dia sebagai youtuber ga main-main _cuy_ , cuma nongkrong di kafe mah, kecil.

"Gue pesen minuman paling mahal disini. Gulanya jangan kebanyakan, gue alergi sukrosa soalnya. Dan ga pake lama. Oke?"

Jamie sebenernya pengen ngomong kasar; tapi dia inget dihadapannya ini adalah pelanggan merangkap kawan lama yang dari dulu emang songong, jadi dia telen lagi umpatan dia.

" _Oke. Wait for a minute~_."

Setelah Jamie pergi, orang yang di tunggu-tunggu Jae pun akhirnya dateng. Jae bersyukur banget Wonpil ga make switer pink noraknya itu, jadi kadar jijik garis miring geli Jae ga terlalu tinggi.

Tiba-tiba Jae jadi deg-degan kek nunggu malem pertama, coret; kek nunggu viewernya nyampe sejuta aja deh.

Wonpil celingak-celinguk kebingungan nyariin Jae, tapi langsung senyum lebar banget pas nemu keberadaan cowok mirip ayam itu.

Jae terpaksa ikut senyum, padahal dalemnya dag-dig-dug.

 _Ini jantung gue lagi marathon apa kek mana. Keep calm Jae! Keep calm!_

"Sorry hyung, telat. Switer pink ku ga ketemu, jadi ya udah aku pake ini aja."

 _Yang nanya siapa woyyy._

"Gapapa. Gue juga baru nyampe kok."

Wonpil ngangguk, dan setelah itu Jae jadi nge _blank_ , canggung, bingung mau ngomong apa.

Terus dia ngelirik Dowoon gak jauh disana, lagi ngintip sambil pura-pura baca koran.

Dowoon ngepalin tangannya. _Fighting hyung!_

Jae ngangguk nerima _support_ dari Dowoon.

 _Oke Jae, you can do it. Lo bisa! Demi viewer lo! Inget_.

Ditariknya nafas dalem-dalem, terus dibuang.

Jae mulai pasang muka serius. Dia majuin kursinya biar lebih deket ke meja. Bunyi _krieet_ bikin kuping Wonpil ngilu, tapi Jae ga peduli.

Yang ada di otaknya cuma; ngomong kalo dia gay terus nembak Wonpil, terus Wonpil kaget, rencana sukses, terus pulang buat ngedit video. Udah itu. Beres.

Jae berdeham siap-siap ngomong, Wonpil pun fokus natap Jae.

"Won-"

"Hyung aku haus nih. Pesen minum dulu ya."

 _Shit!_

Muka Jae langsung asem-asem gitu. Tapi berubah sedetik kemudian.

"Oh iya..pesen aja dulu. Haus banget pasti, diluar panas."

Jae biarin Wonpil mesen minuman, dan sialnya yang ngelayani adalah Jamie. Lagi.

 _Pelayan disini cuma Jamie apa? Kek ga ada yang lain aja!_

Jamie natap Jae dengan muka; _Oh ini orang yang mau lo prank. Gue kasih tau ah._

Demi kesuksesan _prank_ nya-yang bahkan belom dimulai- terpaksa duit lima puluh ribu Jae kasih cuma-cuma buat nutup mulut ember Jamie. Untung Wonpil kelewat polos, dia sama sekali ga nyadar Jae bisik-bisik tetangga ke Jamie. _Bener kata orang-orang, polos sama bego beda tipis._

Jae memulai aksinya setelah minuman Wonpil dianter oleh Jamie. Jae ga mau ada yang ganggu rencana dia lagi setelah ini.

"Oh ya, hyung mau ngomong apa tadi."

Wonpil nyeruput minumannya lewat sedotan. Mana megang sedotannya pake jari lentik yang ngadep ke atas lagi. _Look_! Cara minumnya yang kelewat kalem itu aja udah bikin Jae geli.

"Jadi gini Pil.. Hyung sebenernya..."

Jae tergagu tapi Wonpil masih setia nunggu. _Ciee_.

Tiba-tiba tengkuk Jae yang ga kerasa gatel minta di garuk. Lidahnya tiba-tiba kerasa kelu. Jae ngelirik lagi ke arah Dowoon yang ternyata lagi khusyuk liatin dia dan Wonpil kek lagi nonton sinetron.

"Hyung mau ngomong apa? Keknya serius banget."

Wonpil nyeruput minumannya untuk kedua kali. Jae jadi ikutan haus.

 _Oke Jae, lo harus profesional. Ini cuma akting, oke? Sejijik segeli apapun harus lo hadapi!_

"Sebenernya... hyung Gay. Dan ini beneran. Serius! Terserah kamu mau ngomong apa. Hyung baru ngasih tau soal ini ke kamu doang."

Oke, bahasa aku-kamu udah diluar kendali, ga ada di skrip. Jae sama sekali ga ngerencanain buat ngomong aku-kamu, apalagi ke Wonpil. Rasanya badan Jae udah geli banget kek di gelitiki kemoceng.

Jae natep Wonpil yang di luar ekspektasinya malah kalem-kalem aja, ga kaget sama sekali. _Jangan-jangan selama ini Wonpil nganggep gue gay? What the-_

"Satu lagi yang harus kamu tahu Pil. Hyung suka sama kamu. Udah lama.."

Mulut Wonpil sedikit menganga, ga nyangka dengan apa yang dia denger barusan, dan Jae seneng akhirnya Wonpil beraksi. _Lanjut ngegas nya._

"Hyung cuma...cuma bingung harus ngungkapinnya gimana. Hyung takut..takut kamu jijik, takut kamu tiba-tiba ngejauh.."

Jae ngerasa dirinya lagi mode sinetron banget ini. Untung tadi malem dia-atas saran Brian- nonton macem-macem sinetron di youtube, jadi aktingnya ga kaku-kaku banget. _Thanks Bri_.

"Terus kamu gimana?"

Final Jae akhirnya. Kalo di sinetron-sinetron ini udah pre-klimaks, tinggal nunggu reaksi Wonpil.

Wonpil negakin badannya, wajahnya dua kali lipat lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba aja tangan Wonpil menjulur megang tangan Jae.  
Rasanya kek disengat tawon, bikin kaget, tapi untungnya Jae nahan kuat-kuat buat ga tersentak. Kalo bukan demi prank udah Jae tebas itu tangan Wonpil. Satu lagi, Jae anti kalo Wonpil bikin _skinship_ diantara mereka.

Yang bikin Jae ga kalah kaget adalah Wonpil tiba-tiba senyum tersipu, malu-malu _cat._ Dan perasaan Jae mulai ga enak.

"Sebenernya...Wonpil juga suka sama Jae hyung."

 _Jdeeeerrr_

Suara halilintar menggelegar di kepala Jae. Apa yang Jae denger barusan ga bener kan? Jae pasti salah denger.

"Serius lo?"

Jae nganga ga percaya. Tapi Wonpil yang tersenyum lembut sambil ngangguk itu bikin Jae tambah _horror_ lagi.

Sontak Jae nepis tangan Wonpil. Dia geleng-geleng ga percaya.

 _Wonpil suka sama gue? Perasaan suka antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki? Wah gila ini orang._

"Ngga..nggga. Lo pasti ngelindur Pil. Ga mungkin! Jangan bercanda gue ga suka."

"Engga hyung. Aku serius. Aku nganggep hyung beda, dan aku sadar selama ini ternyata perasaan aku ke hyung itu...cinta."

Persetan dengan prank. Persetan dengan kamera yang lagi ngerekam dia. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang lagi ngelirik ke arah mereka.

Jae udah ga bisa lagi duduk tenang dihadapan Wonpil. Sekali lagi Jae ga bisa terima kenyataan ini. Yang dia harepin cuma Wonpil kaget ga percaya lalu nolak Jae, dan pranknya berhasil. Tapi bukan gini. Bukan ini yang Jae pengen denger.

Jae bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mau udahin aja acara prank sialan ini.

Wonpil ikut bangun dari kursinya pas Jae mau pergi. Dia meluk Jae, nahan Jae pake badannya.

"Jangan sentuh gue!" Berontak Jae.

Dia mundur ngejauh dari Wonpil. Tapi Wonpil malah semakin maju berusaha nahan Jae untuk ga pergi.

"Hyung dengerin aku dulu.."

Jae nepis tangan Wonpil kasar.

"IYA! TAPI GA USAH MEGANG-MEGANG JUGA! Malu diliat orang-orang!"

Emosi Jae udah naik ke ubun-ubun, apalagi orang-orang di kafe itu ngeliatin mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Pengen rasanya Jae kabur sekarang juga.

"Hyung duduk dulu. Kita bisa omongin ini baik-baik"

Wonpil ngomongnya lembut banget, dan akhirnya Jae luluh juga.

"Hyung denger-"

Wonpil narik kursinya di sebelah Jae. Sontak Jae ngejauh, risih banget rasanya. Apalagi Wonpil pake acara megang-megang tangan dia lagi.

"Ga usah pegang-pegang! Jijik gue Pil! Jijik tau ga! Orang-orang liat kita kek lagi pacaran."

Wonpil ngangkat kedua tangannya; nyerah. Jae yang lagi emosi gini bisa meledak-ledak ga terkontrol.

"Tapi tadi hyung sendiri yang bilang suka ak-."

"IT'S JUST PRANK DUDE! Gue cuma bercanda! Gue ga gay! Gue masih normal!"

Dada Jae naik-turun karena kebawa emosi. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang. Jae ga bisa nahan emosinya untuk sekarang ini.

"Terserah ya lo mau gay atau apa. Tapi _please_ jangan sukanya sama gue juga! Gue ini temen lo Wonpil!"

Wonpil cuma bisa nunduk. Jae ga pernah semarah ini ke dia. Walopun Wonpil sering jahilin Jae, tapi marahnya ga separah ini.

Jae ngusap muka frustasi. Selama ini dia nganggep Wonpil cuma adek, temen sepermainan, ga lebih. Dia baik, dia perhatian ke Wonpil juga ga lebih dari sebatas kakak yang sayang ke adiknya. Jae ga nyangka aja, kebaikannya ditanggepi dengan cara yang beda.

Ada keheningan antara Jae dan Wonpil. Dua-duanya larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sama band mereka nanti. Karena jujur aja Jae ga nyaman kalo berada dideket Wonpil, setelah tau perasaan cowok itu.

Jleppp

Tau-tau aja lampu-lampu di kafe padam. Gelap banget. Orang-orang mulai riuh, sebagian ngumpat kasar.

Jae ngerasa hari ini dia apes banget. Pake mati lampu segala. Udah ga betah lagi rasanya, Jae pengen pulang terus ngidupin lagu _rock_ keras-keras buat ngeluapin perasaanya.

 _Happy birthday to you~_

 _Happy birthday to you~_

 _Happy birthday, happy birthday_

 _Happy birthday Jae hyung~_

Jae rasanya pengen nangis terus terjun ke jurang sekarang juga. Tiba-tiba aja Sungjin-yang katanya ga bisa ikut karena ada urusan itu- nongol dari entah berantah nyanyiin lagi ulang tahun sambil bawa _cake_ dengan lilin angka umurnya sekarang. Seisi kafe pun ikut nyanyi buat dia.

Lampu pun hidup kembali, dan Brian dateng bawa kamera ngerekam dia.

 _Sialan gue dikerjain_.

"Kampret lu semua."

Adalah satu kalimat yang bisa Jae keluarin. Dia udah _speechless,_ dari Sungjin tiba-tiba nongol sampe Jae bener-bener sadar dia kemakan prank nya sendiri. Bego banget dia sampe ga nyadar.

"Hyung, maaf ya bikin emosi."

Senyum lebar Wonpil bikin rasa dongkol Jae agak luntur. Wonpil maju buat meluk Jae, kali ini ga ada penolakan sama sekali. Lalu Dowoon dan Brian gantian meluk Jae sambil ngucapin; _Happy Birthday hyung._

"Hyung buruan tiup lilinnya, pegel nih."

Celetuk Sungjin yang daritadi kebas megangin kue. Jae berdiri lalu nyatuin tangannya, berdoa dalam hati.

 _Fuuhhhh_

Lilin itu dia tiup bareng rasa reselnya hari ini.

Satu kafe pun ikut bersorak buat dia.

"Berarti malem ini kita party yeayyyy~"

Dowon tiba-tiba seenak jidat bikin keputusan sendiri. Mulut Jae udah mangap, mau protes tapi keburu di potong sama Brian.

"Soooo~ sekarang kita belanja buat keperluan party. Doun! Sikat Jaee"

Tau-tau aja Brian sama Sungjin nahan Jae di kanan-kiri, sedangkan Dowoon ngerogoh saku celana jeans Jae, nyari dompet. Dan Jae yang udah di kunci kek gitu ga bisa apa-apa selain pasrah. Iya pasrah dompetnya bakalan tipis setipis pembalut. Ya udah lah gapapa, ikhlasin aja. Toh berbagi dengan kamu duafa-coret, temen sendiri kan itung-itung dapet pahala juga.

"Sialan lu semua. Udah ngerjain gue, sekarang gue di begal. Temen-temen paling bangsat emang." Canda Jae yang ditanggepi cengiran empat kepala yang lain.

"Sekali-kali kan gapapa Hyung." Cengir Dowoon sampe giginya keliatan semua.

Setelah itu genk EnamHari keluar dari kafe menuju mobil mereka-ralat mobil bapaknya Brian-yang dipake buat ngerekam tadi.

Hari udah mulai sore katika mereka keluar dari kafe. Kendaraan mulai padat dijalanan. Rencanaya mereka berlima mau ke supermarket beli daging sapi, sayuran, soju, cola sama beberapa cemilan. Dowoon yang keliatan paling semangat, dia sampe celoteh pengen beli ini-itu ke Brian. Mumpung gratis.

Disaat Sungjin, Brian sama Dowoon udah masuk ke dalam mobil, Wonpil nahan tangan Jae.

"Bentar hyung, ada yang mau aku omongin."

Jae natep Wonpil dengan pandangan; _apaan_?

Raut muka Wonpil mulai serius, persis kek di kafe tadi.

Dan perasaan Jae mulai ga enak.

"Hyung, omongan aku yang tadi...dipikirin lagi ya. Aku serius.."

End

Holaaa~ ini ff Jaepil pertama aku. Siapa disini yang ngeship couple ayamxpinksweater ini?

Liat Jae sama Wonpil itu berasa liat Tom and Jerry, walopun kebanyakan Jae yang _bodoamat_ _gue ga kenal_ kalo Wonpil mulai absurd. Tapi gue suka TT _dats very cute af_

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah vlog youtube tentang gay prank juga, terus kepikiran aja sama Jaepil. _And then tarraaa jadilah karya absurd ini wkwkw_

Thanks buat kalian yang udah mau baca ~

 _See u in next story gaess~_


End file.
